


Печенье

by lirush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush
Summary: Никогда не берите печенье Стайлза. (с) Дерек Хейл.По артам:http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/49739956612/second-commission-for-tia-feilding-plus-bonus





	Печенье

Нет, конечно, Стайлз понимал, что от дома Дерека и кухни в частности мало что осталось, но все же не мог скрыть удивления, когда вернулся домой и застал там Хейла, в наглую роящегося в кладовке Стилински.  
 — Я не помешаю, нет?

К разочарованию Стайлза, Дерек не подскочил, не обернулся и даже не закрыл шкафчик. Разумеется, джип не был бесшумным, и услышать то, как Стайлз подъезжал к дому мог и не оборотень, но и правила приличия никто не отменял. Хотя, кое-кто явно относил их к категории вещей, которые стоит игнорировать.

 — Тебя долго не было. Я проголодался, — пожал плечам Дерек, изучая ассортимент сухих завтраков.

 — Рад за тебя, — раздраженно бросил парень, хлопнув дверцей перед лицом Хейла, чуть не прищемив тому пальцы. Тот, приподняв брови, достал из соседнего отдела железную банку с печеньем.

 — Ты там голову себе не продул, бегая по лесу без футболок? Это мое! Отдай немедленно!

 — Ты сам меня позвал к себе, цитирую, для обсуждения границ поведения моих безмозглых и наглых щенят.

 — Теперь я понимаю, в кого они такие, — попытался забрать свое любимое, между прочим, печенье Стайлз, накидываясь Дереку на спину в отчаянной попытке протянуть руки к заветной банке.  
 — Гостеприимный хозяин из тебя так себе, — хмыкнул Хейл, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу лицом и поднимая печенье выше. Раскрасневшийся подросток поначалу пытался достать грубой силой, чуть ли не залезая на оборотня, но куда уж там.  
Но все же, не зря Стайлза считали «мозгом» команды, состоящей чуть ли не полностью из ликанов. Недолго думая, тот взял и резко дернул Дерека за джинсы, от чего они сползли до колен. Ожидающий чего угодно, но никак не этого поворота событий, Хейл не удержался и повалился на пол под напором Стайлза. Стилински же, мысленно поблагодарив Финстока за долгие и выматывающие тренировки, успел подхватить почти полную банку. Казалось, его ничуть не смущает тот факт, что он расселся на спине Хейла. Дерек же тем временем даже не пытался встать с пола, думая, что еще никогда его поражение не было таким… безобидным. И вкусным — подросток все же поделился с ним печеньем.

 — В следующий раз попробуй притвориться нормальным человеком. На крайний случай, можно же попросить.

 — Чтобы ты и меня кормил этой травой, которую пытаешься впихнуть своему отцу? — Фыркнул Дерек. Приподнявшись, оборотень обернулся и поинтересовался у поедающего печенье Стилински:  
 — Может, мне все же стоит надеть джинсы обратно?

Стайлз еще долго потом объяснял вернувшемуся в этот момент домой шерифу, что все было совсем не так, как тот мог подумать. Джон в это не очень-то и поверил.


End file.
